Gate: Thus the Doom Slayer Ripped and Tear there
by Wacko12
Summary: Teleported from Mars, the Doom Slayer lands on an unknown world filled with various races. Now with VEGA, he must deal with a Medieval-Roman Empire, 21st Century JSDF, gods, a noisy young mage and an annoying apostle. Plus, the legions of the doomed are not far off. What will the Doom Slayer do? What he's always done: Rip and Tear until it is done.
1. The Doom Slayer Arrives

**This idea has been inside my mind since I read another Gate/Doom Crossover. I hope you enjoy this story and be sure to review!**

**(Outskirts of Coda Village)**

Deep within the forests not far from the remote village of Coda, a petite blue-haired girl with blue eyes was in the forest. She wore a green dress, with a blue tabard on top. Blue boots covered her feet and in her hand was a staff with a blue wing on it. This girl was Lelei La Lalena, a disciple of the Sage Cato El Altesan. Presently she was working on her magic as she would usually do in her spare time. Other times were to keep her master's antics under control or studying for more knowledge.

Speaking of knowledge, word was going around that the mythical Gate had opened on the sacred Alnus Hill again. This time, the Empire had sent an expeditionary force through the gate, creating a structure to stabilize it. While the machinations of the Empire meant little to Lelei, she was curious what lied on the other side of the gate. As a mage, Lelei thirst for knowledge of the unknown, with the girl being very curious that she would wander around just to find something unique and interesting. Still, it was doubtful she would learn anything if the Empire was able to conquer the other side.

Fate had a strange way of working.

As Lelei was about to launch another fireball (she was trying to see if there was a way to make the casting faster) when something fell out of the sky and crashed not too far away from where she was. The impact was strong enough that the ground shook, knocking the young mage off her feet. A small cloud of smoke and dust could be seen from behind the trees, rising from the impact zone.

Now normally, logic would dictate one would run away from where something landed after falling from the sky. Unfortunately, Lelei was dictated more by curiosity rather than logic. After getting up, brushing the dirt off her clothes and picking up her staff, the young mage ran towards the impact zone. As she ran, nearby animals were running in the opposite direction. If Lelei had bothered to look at them carefully, she would've seen the scared looks on their faces, as if their instincts to flee. However, she did not and thus, continued moving. When she arrived, Lelei saw a wide crater about twenty feet deep. In the center a silhouette was moving. When the smoke and dust cleared, Lelei gasped.

The being appeared human, though it was hard to tell under all the green armor. They were around two meters tall and judging by their body structure the person was a male. She couldn't see their face as it was being hidden by their helmet. And yet, she could sense a strange power emanating from the being. Lelei could only wonder where he came from.

**(Doom Slayer)**

Growling, the Hell Walker got to his feet. Cracking his neck, the Slayer made a mental note that the next time he saw that cyborg bastard, rip him apart piece by piece while he could still feel pain. The armor's HUD was still adjusting after the crash, as were the rest of the systems. Taking this chance, Doom Slayer took out the chip holding what remained of VEGA. Plugging in the chip, Doom watched as information and data began to appear on the HUD. Seconds later a voice spoke. **[VEGA unit uploading. Files corrupted. One moment…]**

Doom growled as he waited for VEGA to sort himself out. In the meantime, he checked his inventory. Whatever caused him to end up on this planet might have cost him the new weapons he acquired. Much to his delight, Doom Slayer saw that all his armaments were available. Furthermore, the runes and upgrades he gained were also present.

VEGA began to speak again. **[Corrupted files fixed. VEGA unit now fully uploaded, operational and ready for duty. Greetings, Doom Slayer. All systems accessible, now initiating scan of surrounding area.]** There was a line going across the HUD several times until a 'ping' noise was made. **[Detecting nearby life signs. Human. Non-hostile, recommend contact to determine current location.]**

Looking up, there was indeed someone staring down at the crater. It was a young human girl with blue hair staring down at them with innocent curiosity. His scanners were picking up an unusual energy signature from here. It wasn't demonic though, so she wasn't a demon or had any affiliation with them. That being the case, the Doom Slayer made his way out of the crater and headed towards her. She might have information or some knowledge that would be helpful for the slayer to return to Mars.

The difference in height became clear once the Doom Slayer had exited the crater. The young girl had to strain her neck in order to look up at the Slayer. A few seconds had past, nothing but silence until the girl spoke, "Hello. I am Lelei La Lalena. Who are you?"

Doom Slayer cocked his head to the side. He had already been blessed with the ability to understand any language, as was his armor's systems in translating written texts, so both he and VEGA understand the girl perfectly. However, he chose not to speak and thus left communication to the AI. **[Greetings, Lelei La Lalena. I am VEGA, an Artificial Intelligence. And this is the Doom Slayer]**

Lelei seemed a bit surprised by the voice. It didn't really match the person's appearance. And its voice lacked emotion too. "Artificial Intelligence?" She muttered, trying to pronounce the word. "Are there two of you in there?"

**[Negative. I am an AI, thus have no form. Doom Slayer is the one currently wearing the Praetor Suit while I have been downloaded into it.]** VEGA explained. He then spoke to the Slayer privately. **[It appears that the planet we have landed on is primitive and the locals have no concepts of advanced technology. We should use fewer complex words and dumbing down explanations in order to make any process in communication.]** The AI advised the Doom Slayer. The Slayer let out a soft grunt in agreement. So long as they didn't get in his way, nothing else was of concern.

Lelei didn't understand most of what VEGA had said, but the way he described himself made him sound like a spirit. "So, you're a spirit inside this armor?" Lelei asked as she current tapped against the metal, curiosity replacing caution.

VEGA computed Lelei's words. Though he wanted to correct the girl's statement, it would be best for the advanced AI and Doom Slayer to play along. **[That is indeed one way to summarize my existence, yes. Also, I recommend you do not touch the Praetor Suit. The Doom Slayer would not appreciate it should damage be done to the armor]** VEGA commented.

Seeing the large man nodding, Lelei retracted her fingers. She took to looking at it instead. "Where are you two from?"

**[We were transported here from the planet Mars and are currently looking for a way back there]** VEGA answered. **[Do you know of any places where we might gain access to means of teleportation?]**

Upon hearing that they were from another world altogether, Lelei had almost released a barrage of questions. However, she paused when VEGA asked about teleportation. "I do not know of any places that would be able to return you to your world besides maybe the gate. But the city of Rondel's archives might have information of such magic." Lelei explained.

Filing away this 'gate' Lelei mentioned, VEGA said,** [Very well, where is this Rondel and how may we access the archives?]**

Lelei chewed her bottom lip. You had to be a high ranked mage in order to have access to the archives. At her current station of 'master' she wouldn't be able to get in. And it was doubtful the sages of Rondel would allow Doom Slayer entry. Though, she had a feeling he would use force if he had too. That itself would be an unpleasant situation. However, there was one possibility. "My master might be able to help us get in there." Lelei explained. Cato was a famous mage despite some of his negative traits. As a Sage, he would be able to grant access to some of the more secure parts of the archives for the Doom Slayer to look at. "Please follow me."

Doom Slayer contemplated as he watched the young girl head back into the woods. While it was doubtful that she could be of any help, the girl gave off esoteric energy that is use quite often in magic. And he had been to plenty of worlds where magic existed. So, there could be a spell or some magical artifact that might send him back to Mars…where he could dismantle that robot and get back what was his. Having had that thought, Doom Slayer followed behind the girl.

As they trekked back towards the cottage she and her master were staying at, Lelei would now and then look at the one called Doom Slayer. She had to admit it was a gamble to bringing this man. Excluding his armor and height into his intimidation factor, he gave off a strange aura. Her senses were not as keen as more veteran mages, but Lelei could feel an unusual energy circling around him. It felt magic, but darker, combined with the feeling of rage in his every movement. And she had a feeling asking too many questions would not be wise at the moment.

A few minutes later they had arrived at their destination. It was an old cottage deep in the woods. Beside it was a dirt road that headed outwards, probably towards a nearby village. What caught their attention was the older man wearing similar robes as Lelei. Beside him was a carriage slowly being loaded with numerous objects. The old man seemed to be in quite the hurry.

"Master!" Lelei called out, getting Cato's attention.

Cato spun around at hearing his apprentice's voice. "Oh Lelei! Thank goodness you're alright! Quickly, come and-!" Cato's voice cut off when the Doom Slayer came into view. His eyes went wide, and his skin turned a little pale as he gazed upon the Hell Walker's intimidating figure. "Who…or what is that?!"

Lelei immediately hurried to explain what had happened, along with the Doom Slayer's and VEGA's request. The man seemed to have calmed down as Lelei spoke, rubbing his beard as the young mage told him everything. Cato sighed as he looked at the Doom Slayer, who had not moved from his spot. "I think I get the gist of the whole thing. Unfortunately, we're in no position to head to Rondel. I just got word that the Flame Dragon is loose." Cato explained.

Neither otherworlders understood the significance of this 'Flame Dragon', but it seemed like Lelei knew perfectly. Her eyes widened in shock, her face momentarily losing its stoic expression. "Master, is that true?" She asked.

"A messenger from Koda village confirmed it. Apparently, the beast attacked the nearby elf village, burning it down. We need to leave quickly before it comes here." Cato explained.

**[Excuse me, Sage Cato]** VEGA said. His monotone voice surprised the sage but listened as the AI continued. **[If the Doom Slayer and I were to help escort you and your student to safety, would that allow you to help us gain access to the Rondel Archives?]**

Cato scratched his beard, considering the offer. Honestly, they had little choice in the matter. Despite this man's odd appearance, if the Flame Dragon found them, they would be good as dead. And he seemed quite confident in his skills. "What do you think, Lelei?" Cato asked his second apprentice.

"I think we should trust them. They've given us no reason not to and they may possess skills that could possibly protect us from the Flame Dragon." Lelei reasoned.

"Well, if Lelei is okay with it, then I'm okay with it. And I suppose any help would be appreciated. Very well, Doom Slayer, VEGA, we welcome your services." Cato said as Lelei nodded in agreement with a smile.

With the deal made, Lelei and Cato got to work packing their things. Meanwhile, Doom Slayer kept an eye on the surroundings, ensuring no harm came to them. After thirty minutes, they had managed to fill the cart to the point it couldn't shoulder anymore weight. This caused some grief from Cato as there were still many books and other important items to pack. Seeing this, the Doom Slayer walked up to where several books and jars filled with various items were lying on the road. Watching with curiosity, Lelei and Cato's eyes widened as saucers as the Slayer picked the items up and caused them to vanish.

"W-w-what did you just do, Sir Slayer?" Cato asked in astonishment.

VEGA explained, **[The Doom Slayer's armor possesses a dimensional storage device. Normally used to store weapons for battle, it can also be used to store other items should he choose so. However, it cannot store living beings but can for other organics and those of the deceased]** The AI explained.

Lelei was immediately over the Doom Slayer, her curiosity peaked. She muttered to herself as she circled around him, looking at the Praetor Suit intently, the Flame Dragon forgotten. Cato was also interested in learning more, but the older mage came back to reality that they had to leave soon, less they risk the dragon finding them. The two mages got onto their carriage while Doom Slayer decided to walk as the Praetor Suit would be to heavy and would most likely break it. An interesting thing was that Lelei murmured some unknown words and suddenly the carriage began to levitate

The time from the cottage to the village was mostly silent. It was only broken when VEGA inquired Lelei about the gate she had mentioned earlier. Cato took over the explanation. The sole superpower on the continent they were own, called Falmart, was a Hereditary Monarchy called the Saderan Empire, named after their capital Sadera. It controlled much of the continent with various vassal kingdoms under its command. This relates to the gate, which would appear on what is known as Alnus Hill every few thousand years. From the gate sometimes new races would walk through and set up in Falmart. Its recent appearance caused the Empire to lead an expeditionary force through the gate. However, whatever was on the other side was clearly far superior than originally thought, as the remnants of the expedition were sent running back out in just a few hours.

**[Interesting, this Gate may have a clue of how we can return to Mars. We should investigate when we can.]** VEGA said to the Doom Slayer.

The group eventually arrived at Coda Village. Thanks to his helmet and his already impressive vision, the Doom Slayer could already see people running everywhere, rushing to pack as much of their belongings as they could into their carriages. This Flame Dragon must've been a serious threat if these folks were preparing to leave their homes.

As they entered deeper into the village, the Doom Slayer naturally attracted some attention from the locals. Now and then, villagers would stop running around to look at the tall green armored man following the mages. Obvious given how backwater they were and here was someone wearing advanced armor never seen before. Doom was used to stares like those and ignored them, merely continuing to walk behind Lelei and Cato's carriage. Plus, these people were not the Slayer's concern.

Eventually, they reached where what could only phrase as a traffic jam. Several carriages were not moving, the voices of people shouting in anger, fear and urgency. VEGA was going to suggest to Cato to find a different route when Lelei suddenly jumped off the carriage and headed towards what the source of the commotion was. The Slayer growled in annoyance; the girl was the key for him to return to Earth; he didn't need her to run off to what could possibly be dangerous.

**[Sage Cato, please remain here while we retrieve Ms. Lelei]** VEGA told the older mage as the Slayer raced off to retrieve the girl.

With enhanced speed, it was easy for the Doom Slayer to reach the girl. What he saw through his visor was Lelei trying to tend to a wounded, younger girl. However, the problem was that a nearby horse had gone wild, neighing loudly and raising its forward legs. Its hoofs shadowed Lelei who would not be able to move out of the way in time. Seeing that, the Doom Slayer raised his left fist and delivered a devastating punch to the beast's face. The impact broke the horse's neck, nearly knocking its head off.

Lelei looked at her savior with wide eyes. She had not expected him to be so strong or fast. But before she could respond, the Slayer lifted her up by the back of her clothes, so that the blue haired girl was now dangling from the ground. Lelei rose higher until she was even with his head, her face reflecting from the visor. The Doom Slayer let out a low growl that sounded like admonishment.

**[Please refrain from leaving our view like that, Ms. Lelei. Your safety is our primary concern until we locate a way back to Mars]** VEGA said, voicing the Doom Slayer's thoughts.

"…Sorry" Was all Lelei could say.

The Slayer nodded before gently putting her down. Before they could return to Cato, however, a new voice, female, spoke up. "Y-you can speak English?"

Turning towards the source, Doom Slayer looked down to see a young woman kneeling beside the wounded child, tending to their injuries. Ignoring her facial features, the Slayer noted that she wore green military uniform, with an old firearm slung over her shoulder.

**[Uniform and Howa Type 64 assault rifle indicates she is a member of the Japanese Self-Defense Force. And she is from the 21****st**** Century.]** VEGA summarized. He then spoke through the helmet of the Praetor Suit. **[Greetings, soldier of the JSDF. The one who spoke just now was I, VEGA, a sentient intelligence. I am also capable of speaking 180 other languages including Japanese. The individual standing before you, though, is the Doom Slayer]**

The woman blinked, not expecting this, but managed to reply. "R-right. Sergeant First Class Kurokawa of the JSDF. Um, thank you for stopping that horse."

Before she could say anything else, a man's voice spoke up this time. Turning his head, the Doom Slayer saw a similarly dressed male soldier leading a small team of his fellows towards them. They all had their rifles raised but seemed nervous. Which was only natural when you were staring down a large man in advanced and mystical armor, whose helmet's visor obscured your eyes.

"I am Lieutenant Itami Youji of the JSDF Third Recon Team. While I'm thankful for your intervention, you mind explaining to me who or what you are?" The named Itami asked.

The Doom Slayer growled at the demand. Not liking when others gave him orders or threaten him, he pulled out his Combat Shotgun, startling the soldiers. Things were becoming tense and a few of the JSDF soldiers were nervous, having never seen such an armored figure. And his height also added to the intimidation. But before anything could happen, Lelei ran in front of the Doom Slayer, facing the JSDF with her arms spread out.

"Doom Slayer and VEGA are friends!" Lelei said loudly so the soldiers could hear her. Her words were easily understandable to the Slayer but the JSDF were having trouble understanding her language. Frowning, the one named Itami pulled out a red book. A language book the Slayer realized. He watched silently as the lieutenant talked with Lelei through the local language.

"This is the Doom Slayer. He fell from the sky. His spirit said he can deal with the Flame Dragon." Lelei said.

Itami raised an eyebrow. "Spirit?" He asked, more to the Doom Slayer.

**[She is referring to me, VEGA, an artificial intelligence, or AI for short] **VEGA explained. **[I trust that Ms. Lelei's explanation satisfies your concerns about us. Though be advised, the Doom Slayer will only react if the situation calls for it. I recommend for your sake, and for the lives of your soldiers, it does not reach that point]**

Itami stood there for a moment, looking at the Slayer, his weapon and then his team. He finally motioned to his fellow soldiers to stand down, which they did so reluctantly. The lieutenant sighed and took his helmet off, revealing a matted mess of brown bushy hair.

**[Now, I am sure you have questions for us, as do we for you. Perhaps we can discuss in a more private location?]** The AI asked.

**(Coda Village)**

"Let me get this straight. You, VEGA, are from a 22nd century version of Earth, working on Mars, while this guy, er Doom Slayer, is far older and from unknown origins. And following an event you can't say right now, entered a teleporter and ended up here, falling out of the sky?" Itami summarized what he had just been told.

It had been thirty minutes after the encounter between the Doom Slayer and Third Recon. While the rest of the JSDF soldiers continued helping the villagers pack, the Slayer and Itami moved to the side where VEGA gave the lieutenant a rundown of how the pair ended up on this planet. The AI decided to leave out the part of demons while explaining their story.

At the same time, Itami explained the JSDF's origins. In their world it was 2006. A gate appeared in the middle of Ginza, Tokyo where the armies of the Saderan Empire appeared. They suddenly attacked, killing many Japanese before swiftly repelled by the JSDF. In response, the JSDF were sent through the gate to explore Falmart, or the Special Regions as it was called, and prevent another attack from happening. The JSDF had been in this world for a few months. Itami's team was part of several Recon Teams to explore the nearby lands. Just recently, they came back from the remains of an Elf Village that had been attacked by the Flame Dragon, with only one survivor found.

**[And thus, you are helping evacuate these villagers from the dragon] **VEGA replied before adding, **[May I incline as to where you are going to be taking them? Your team does not seem prepared to escort such a large group]**

"Well…this was kind of sudden, so we haven't even contacted HQ about this." Itami said sheepishly. "Still, we can't just leave this people to die. What are you two going to do, VEGA-san?"

**[Our original plan was to escort Ms. Lelei and her teacher Sage Cato to safety. They would then take us to a city called Rondel where means of returning to Mars. However, given the current situation, I would like to make a proposition]** VEGA said. When Itami said nothing, the AI continued. **[This gate is clearly a dimensional portal. In return for assisting you with the escort these villagers, you shall convince your leaders to examine the gate]**

Itami blinked. "You can do that?" The lieutenant asked.

**[I am an advanced AI designed for multi-tasking, with many of my functions revolving around trans-dimensional technology. Whatever I gather from my scans of this Gate would be sufficient and useful for your government too]** VEGA explained.

To be honest, a lot of what VEGA said went over Itami's head. But it was obvious there was much the JSDF didn't know about the gate. Hell, they even devised a plan in the event they become stranded in the Special Region. And just looking at the Doom Slayer's advanced armor, the way he held himself, it was clearly obvious that he had faced some scary stuff. Having him helping would be useful.

'_I'll definitely get into more trouble than I already am, but what the hell…'_ Itami thought as he got up from the barrel he was sitting on. "Well, I would have to see what my superiors said, but we could use the help with escorting these people. Guess what I'm saying is that…we have a deal." The Lieutenant said as he held out a hand.

The Doom Slayer said nothing. Instead he took the offered hand with his own armored hand and shook it, careful not to crush the lieutenant's hand.

**(Sometime later, on the road to Alnus Hill)**

The caravan had left a while ago. The recon team's Komatsu LAV, Mitsubishi Type 73 and Toyota High Mobility Vehicle were at the front of the line, moving at a slow pace so to stay close to the carriages the villagers were using. The Doom Slayer rejected the offer to ride with the soldiers and instead walked beside Lelei and Cato's carriage. However, said Slayer was the current discussion between the JSDF soldiers.

"Lieutenant, are you sure it is a good idea to bring that…man along?" Sergeant First Class Tomita asked. They haven't even seen Slayer's face, so the man was doubtful if the armored person was even human.

"He's offering to help us to escort these folks to safety." Itami said.

"I know that, but can we really trust him? I mean we barely know anything about him except he and that computer are from the future. And even then, we're not sure if that is true." The sergeant commented.

"He did save that girl from the horse. And he's shown no reason to be hostile unless we make him." Kurokawa said. "And he can't reach the gate without us. As long as we keep our word, I don't think he will be a threat."

Itami sighed. "Look Tomita. I get you're worried, but we really don't have a choice. If we do run into the Flame Dragon, we're not going to stand much of a chance against it. If that guy can really help us fight it off, I'll gladly take his help." He then added. "Besides, he doesn't really look like a guy who would take a no for an answer."

"I'm kind of curious to see what he can do. That guy just screams badass." A new voice joined the conversation. This was the busty Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi. A known tomboy and battle maniac, the others weren't surprised by her comment.

Suddenly the driver, Sergeant Takeo Kurata, hit the brakes, causing the vehicle to come to an abrupt halt. Itami, who was sitting beside him, nearly hit the window. "Kurata, what the hell?!" Itami yelled as he adjusted his helmet.

The sergeant pointed forward. Following his finger, the others saw a flock of crows flying in the middle of the road.

Meanwhile further back, the Doom Slayer was walking silently alongside the two mages. In the beginning Lelei had launched questions at the Slayer and VEGA, wanting to know more about them, their armor and where they came from. Normally, the Doom Slayer would've been annoyed, but thankfully VEGA was fine with speaking on his behalf.

After Lelei was done asking, VEGA took the moment to speak with Doom Slayer privately. **[I have looked up all records, and there is no mention of a gate appearing in Ginza, nor an invading force or the JSDF moving through the structure in the history of Earth. Thus, we could either be in a different universe, or the Earth the soldiers are from is a different universe, and this world is in the same universe as the UAC facility. Fascinating]** VEGA explained, his tone taking one of curiosity. The Slayer rolled his eyes before his helmet's HUD began picking up something. It was an energy signal and it was close. At the same time the caravan came to a halt.

Not saying a word to the mages, the Doom Slayer began making his way to the front to find out what the commotion was. At the same time, he noticed that children and a few adults were getting off their carriages. They did not seem scared, but rather excited and relieved. VEGA was still busy trying to identify the energy source. Either way, the Slayer saw what, or rather who, had caused the caravan to stop.

Standing in the middle of the road, surrounded by children was a girl who couldn't be no older than thirteen. She had long black hair with a matching ribbon tied to her head. Her clothes consisted of a black dress and in her hand was a large purplish halberd, resting on her shoulder.

**[I believe the attire is called a Gothic Lolita]** VEGA mused as the girl talked to the children. **[However, she is indeed the source of the energy signature. It is not demonic but something else I have not seen before. But judging by how the children call her 'oracle' suggest she is a religious figure]**

The Slayer gave no response because the 'girl' was approaching him, with the children behind her. She had kept her eyes on him the moment the Slayer came into view. The girl, now standing right in front of him, eyed the armored demon killer up and down, nodding in approval. The feeling of rage, blood and violence were covering this man like a blanket. And that was something that made her lick her lips as she looked at the Doom Slayer's head, trying to see through his visor.

"Well, well, and who might you be?" She asked in a sultry voice.

One of the children answered. "This is the armored man! He came with Lelei and Sage Cato! They say he and the men in green are going to protect us from the Flame Dragon!"

"Oh? Is that true 'armored man'?" The Oracle asked.

The Slayer said nothing. He merely stared at her, trying to figure out if she was a threat or not. The girl merely continued speaking. "Well, I am Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy, God of War and Darkness. Please to meet you, armored one." Rory planted her halberd into the ground, doing a curtsy.

The Slayer took noticed that the halberd had left a large crack in the ground. VEGA, who had been scanned the halberd, said, [**Scans of the halberd reveals it has the same weight as a car. Meaning her strength is on par with a Hell Knight, with equal speed after that display. Recommend caution for now until can fully assess her threat level]**

The Doom Slayer gave a quiet grunt in response as VEGA spoke. However, that didn't mean he wasn't aware of his surroundings. To an outsider it looked like Rory had turned into a blur, disappearing from her spot towards jumping to grab the Doom Slayer's helmet and take it off. But to said Slayer, it looked like the apostle was standing still. It was no problem from the demon killer as he grabbed the girl's wrist, her hands inches from his visor, and then throwing Rory back. Said girl merely did a flip in mid-air before landing on the ground gracefully.

Rory giggled. "Oh my, how rude Mr. Green Knight. You know a girl might think you're rejecting them. I, however, see it as you are playing hard to get. And I do like to _play_." The apostle said with a lick.

Doom Slayer had been fighting for eons. He had faced many types of adversaries, mostly demons. As such, the Slayer knew that not only was this girl possessed with a unique aura, but what skilled too. The Slayer decided to eliminate this threat here and now, pulling out his super shotgun. But before he could fire, Itami came running out of the Humvee, shouting.

"Wait, Slayer-san! She isn't hostile!" The Lieutenant yelled.

Under his helmet, the Slayer raised an eyebrow at Itami's declaration. Not hostile? The girl was clearly a powerful individual that could kill everyone except for him and the JSDF officer believed she wasn't a threat. Furthermore, Rory was clearly using non-hostile figures as a shield, without the children knowing, clearly showing she had better insight than she showed. Still, if Itami wanted to risk his and his team's neck, that hardly mattered to the Doom Slayer. So long as he could get to the gate and then Rondel, Rory was not his problem.

Seeing how a fight wasn't going to happen, the children eagerly ushered Rory to the Humvee. The Apostle girl grabbed her halberd and followed after them. As she ran by the Doom Slayer, she gave a sly wink, but pouted when the Slayer was already returning to his post beside the two mages' carriage.

**(Sometime Later)**

Once the whole situation had calmed down, the caravan continued its trek towards Alnus Hill. Doom Slayer was back walking beside the mages. His helmet's HUD had also picked up Rory sticking her head out of the Humvee window, no doubt trying to spot the Slayer. Meanwhile VEGA was speaking to Lelei and Cato.

**[Ms. Lelei, Sage Cato. Might I inquiry as to what an Apostle is?]** VEGA asked.

Lelei blinked at the question but understood the reason for VEGA's question. To be honest, between the ride from the cabin to the village, and from the village to Alnus hill, VEGA was something of a kindred spirit for the young and curious mage. "The Apostles were once mortals before being selected by the gods to serve them and turn into demigods. As there are twelve gods, there are twelve apostles, acting as enforces of the gods' will. It takes about a millennium for an apostle to ascend into godhood."

**[When you say enforcers, does that mean the gods are unable to take physical form and enter this plain of existence?]** Asked VEGA.

"Indeed. The gods have ascended that they shed off their physical bodies and thus cannot actually communicate with us, hence why they select chosen people as their apostles, to carry out their will." Cato said, joining the conversation. "However, there is a means for gods to speak with mortals. The method is that they take over a living person as their host, mostly the priest and priestesses of their temples. It is dangerous though, as I've heard that people with weak bodies die."

**[It seems like these gods are rather apathetic towards the mortals who worship them]** VEGA noted privately to the Slayer. **[Given my scanning of Rory Mercury, I assume that these apostles are given supernatural abilities]** VEGA said to Lelei, recalling the scan he did on Emroy's Apostle.

"That is correct. Mostly, Apostles receive immortality, superhuman strength, speed and reflexes and powerful regenerative healing factors. However, some can use magic such as hexes. This makes them very powerful and dangerous to even the Empire's trained army." Lelei replied. "However, it is possible for an Apostle to lose their divinity should their god find them useless."

VEGA would've asked more when the Praetor Suit's HUD began to pick up something. The Slayer also noticed it and zoomed in his visor's FOV scanner. High in the sky was a large mass, a creature. The size of a helicopter, the creature had red scales and appeared reptilian in nature. And seeing how it was getting closer to the caravan, it could only be one thing. **[Warning, creature matching description of Flame Dragon detected. Inbound thirty seconds]**

True enough, the legendary beast soared over the caravan. The wind picked up from its presence, gust blowing against the villagers and their carriages. The Flame Dragon's appearance caused panic to rise among the caravan as it flew towards the back of the line. Immediately the Doom Slayer pulled out his heavy assault rifle, attaching the micro-missile launcher mod onto it. **[Sage Cato, Ms. Lelei, please evacuate to a safe distance while the Doom Slayer deals with the threat. If possible, try to escort the villagers to safety]** VEGA advised before Doom Slayer dashed off, moving at a speed that would surpass the JSDF Humvee at full throttle. Lelei seemed conflicted between following VEGA's orders and wanting to see the Doom Slayer face against a beast that was considered the equivalent of a natural disaster.

**(Back of the Caravan)**

The villagers cried out in terror as they tried to flee the dragon, but it was all to no avail. Wagons and carriages were consumed in a fiery inferno wherever the dragon passed. Ironically, those were the lucky ones, because anyone who had survived the initial onslaught found themselves lifted off the ground in its sword like maw. They didn't even get the chance to scream as they were consumed by the dragon. There was no organization now, merely fear and panic, people fleeing for the lives. Many wondered what had happened to the men in green and the green knight? Had they gone too far ahead.

In one scene, a woman's legs had given out and fell to the ground. Her young son and husband were to her side immediately.

"I-I can't go on…" The mother huffed.

"Get up mommy! We have to keep running!" Her son cried as he pulled her arm.

"Come on! We can't stop here!" The husband exclaimed as he tried to put his wife on his back.

The Flame Dragon was nearly upon them, opening its maw to release another torrent of flames. But before it could, small explosions struck the left side of the dragon's face, where an arrow was imbedded into its eye. The beast roared as it backed off from the family, now focusing on the one who hurt it. The villagers had also paused, shocked to see someone able to hurt the fearsome Flame Dragon.

As his father helped up his mother, the son, with his tear-stained face, saw the figure and shouted. "It's the Green Knight! The Green Knight is here to save us!"

Sure enough, the Doom Slayer was charging towards the dragon, not letting up as he fired an endless barrage of micro-missiles at its target. Roaring, the Flame Dragon swung its tail at the armored man, but the Doom Slayer easily jumped over the appendage, pausing momentarily from firing before quickly resuming. The Slayer began to move to the dragon's rear so it will move further away from the villagers.

By the time they were a safe distance for the Slayer to let loose his stronger weapons, VEGA had finished his scan. **[The creature's scales are of the same thickness as Tungsten Carbide but is only 1/7****th**** the density. In comparison to demons, the durability is equal to the Barons of Hell. Either the rocket launcher or the gauss cannon would be suited to terminating it]**

The Slayer nodded as he pulled out the rocket launcher, the lock-on burst mod already equipped. Targeting the dragon's legs, the Slayer let loose a volley of rockets. The projectiles exploded upon contact, the impact knocking the dragon off balance and onto its back. Not letting up, the Slayer jumped onto its stomach, and fired several more rockets onto its exposed belly. Feeling the immense pain on its bony chest, the dragon roared and swung one of its arms at the Slayer. The Slayer wasn't fast enough and was soon in the grip of the Flame Dragon. The beast got back onto its feet. Glaring at the Doom Slayer with hate filled eyes, he brought him to its maw, intending to devour the Slayer, armor and all.

Unfortunately, the dragon had underestimated the Doom Slayer's strength, which was greater than that of an Apostle. Using both hands, the Slayer was able to open the dragon's clawed fingers, freeing him from the beast's grip. As he fell back to the ground, the Doom Slayer raised the launcher and aimed at the dragon's still opened maw. Without wasting a second, the Slayer fired a rocket straight into the dragon's mouth.

The results were instantaneous. The explosion inside its mouth caused the dragon to roar in pain. Blood and who knows what else fell out as the dragon puked. By now, the beast was a wrecked; numerous scales had been shattered by the Slayer's attack and several organs were damaged from that rocket just now. If it tried to breathe fire, it would probably hurt it then it would hurt the green armored man. This was not prey, the Flame Dragon realized through its instincts, but a threat that could actually kill it.

Knowing that it could not risk staying or face death, the Flame Dragon decided to flee. But the Doom Slayer would not allow it to escape as he charged at the beast. In desperation, the dragon swung its tail again at the Slayer, hoping to at least force it back. Instead, the Slayer grabbed the tail with both hands, stopping its movement. Realizing its folly, the dragon tried to shake the Doom Slayer off, but the Slayer would not let go. In fact, the Slayer tore off half of the tail with a strong pull, sending blood and scales flying everywhere.

In total pain, the dragon roared in agony, loud enough to be heard thirty miles. Despite this, this gave the flame dragon the chance to flee. Expanding its large wings wide open, the dragon began flapping as it took the sky. The gust of wind would've knocked off a lesser person, but not the Doom Slayer. Throwing aside the torn tail, the Slayer watched as the dragon got higher and higher into the sky, thinking it had escaped the Slayer's reach. However, the Hell Walker would not allow that.

Moving swiftly, the Slayer pulled out the gauss cannon. Siege mode ready, the Doom Slayer took aim. Then he fired, the ionized gas released as a plasma beam. The beam flew into the air and reached the dragon. It tore through the monster's left wing and arm and melting dozens of its scales. The searing pain was far worse than its tail being worn off, and the dragon roared loudly again, enough that the onlookers had to cover their ears. And since it only had one wing, the dragon could not stay in the air and promptly fell back to the earth. Its impact with the ground caused a large amount of dust to rise.

The Doom Slayer approached the flame dragon. The beast was a wreck. Both horns were destroyed, it lost both its left wing and arm. His other wing was also in bad shape, with several holes in it. Bleeding all over, the dragon would not be able to escape. The Slayer knew this as he put his foot on the dragon's head. Looking at the arrow stuck in its eye, Doom grabbed it and with a strong push, thrust the arrow threw the dragon's head. Not only did it pierced the flame dragon's brain, but the force made the arrow fly out of the other side of its head, taking its right eye with it. The terrifying Flame Dragon was now dead.

The onlookers were amazed. Having gotten to safe distance thanks to Cato and Lelei, the villagers had watched in awe as this mysterious green knight faced against the incarnation of destruction of their world. Not only was he staying alive, but he completely dominated the dragon, using his strange magic and staves to harm the dragon before finally killing it in a brutal way. Even the JSDF, who had just arrived to assist, could only watch with jaws dropped as the Doom Slayer finished it off.

Already the radio was filled with people talking.

"Did you see that?! He took on that dragon by himself and won!"

"A goddamn one-man army!"

"I'm glad he's on our side!"

"He's so fucking cool! A complete badass!"

These were just a few of the many words being said by the JSDF. The villagers were also cheering and crying in joy that the threat against them was finally gone. Some were crying at those they loss and hoped that they would be able to rest in peace. The village chief walked up to Lelei and Cato. "Sage Cato, Ms. Lelei. He came with you right? Just…just who is that Green Knight?"

Lelei paused from looking at the Doom Slayer, who did not seem to react to the cheering. Such power he possessed, with items she has never seen before, Finally, she turned to the village chief and said, "He is the Doom Slayer" She said in her usual monotone voice.

Hearing that name, the villagers shouted together. "Praise the Doom Slayer! Praise the Green Knight! Slayer of the Flame Dragon!"

Two other people were having their own thoughts. Though she arrived too late to assist, Rory saw that it wasn't necessary as the green knight, no, the Doom Slayer, already defeated the dragon. The efficient and brutal way he disposed of the beast excited Rory to no end. She had seen many warriors over the past centuries, but none even came close to this man. And the aura he gave off radiated one of violence, hatred rage and vengeance, like a mix of Emroy and Palapon, the god of Revenge, The Apostle of Emroy decided to keep a close eye on this one.

Tuka, the elf whose village had been destroyed by the Flame Dragon, had just awoken to see the final blow being landed to the beast that took everything from her. She watched as the mysterious man sent her father's arrow through the dragon's head and out the other side with no effort. Now the bloodstained object was lying on the ground…until the Doom Slayer picked it up.

Thanks to his enhanced vision, Doom Slayer saw the girl looking at the Flame Dragon numbly and then to the arrow. He was well familiar with the look she had; someone who lost everything and everyone she knew. The Slayer didn't know who the arrow belonged too, but it was clear that it was someone special to the girl. So, taking the arrow he wiped it across the grass. Once it was more or less presentable, he walked up to the girl. Doom Slayer ignored Itami and the other soldiers, the lustful gaze of Rory until he reached the sheet-covered elf. Not saying a word, he handed out the arrow to her.

She stiffened when she saw just how tall the Slayer was, adding to his intimidating appearance. However, Tuka's eyes went back to the arrow, the only thing left of her father. Slowly her hands reached out and took it by its shaft. The moment it brushed against her fingers, Tuka started to cry. Gripping the arrow, the elf girl held it close to her chest, still crying as tears fell down her cheeks.

The Slayer paid it no heed. With his job done, the Doom Slayer walked off. He was unaware that his actions would be engraved into the history of Falmart. Not that the Slayer cared.

**And there is the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it and be sure to leave a review.**


	2. Doom at Alnus

**First, I would like to thank you all for the kind comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I get to see more reviews.**

**(Later)**

Despite the loud and heartfelt cheers at first, the ending was a bit anticlimactic. Even with the Doom Slayer's quickness, many of the refugees had still died by the Flame Dragon. The survivors had put up makeshift graves for the deceased and were now praying. By then, the sun had begun to go down, replaced with nighttime while floating orbs appeared, casting a strange purple glow across the area.

**[Though the losses are unfortunate, more lives would've been lost had you not arrived as you did. From my analysis of both the dragon and Third Recon's armaments, the outcome might've turned for the worse if not for your intervention]** VEGA said to the Slayer. It was clear that the AI was trying comfort the Doom Slayer. The man grunted. He had failed to protect the innocent. Even if it wasn't demons, the Flame Dragon possessed the mindless savagery as them. Either way, it was on him.

The JSDF soldiers had joined them in mourning for the dead. Meanwhile, the Doom Slayer was sitting against a tree, watching this all from a respectful distance. While he understood the refugees' feelings, he did not think he should be over with them. He had long since run out of grief and sadness over the eons. He silently scoffed as he picked up a few words such as 'gods' from the survivors. Those entities rarely cared about mortals, praying to them wouldn't help.

It had been about another thirty minutes until they finished. Seeing how people were dispersing, the Doom Slayer got up and walked over towards Lelei and Cato, who were with some of the other refugees near the JSDF vehicles. He took note that Itami was speaking with the village chief. The latter seemed to have a sad look on his face as he spoke to the Lieutenant. Once done, the chief turned around and making his way towards his carriage before eventually heading off. Itami let out a sigh as he regrouped with the rest of the team and the remaining refugees. He looked at his team and the Doom Slayer.

"Well, looks like most of them are going to nearby villages where they have friends or family that they can stay with. Oh, and Slayer-san, the chief wanted me pass on his thanks for saving them from the Flame Dragon." Itami said.

Those that were leaving gave the Slayer one last glance, a few even giving words and prayers of thanks. According to Cato, the Flame Dragon was considered a symbol of disaster, a force that no army or mage could defeat. Even Apostles would struggle against it. For the natives, to see the Slayer kill one so easily was nothing short of a miracle. The Slayer did not really care, he had dealt with foes far stronger than the dragon.

**[His gratitude is welcomed however we would like to focus back on our deal. I trust that you'll be able to speak to your superiors about our agreement]** VEGA replied, the Doom Slayer nodding in agreement before walking away to rejoin Lelei and Cato, who were already on their carriage.

Itami chuckled nervously as Tomita approached him. "While I am also grateful that he helped us, do you really think General Hazama will let him enter?" Tomita asked the Lieutenant.

Itami sighed. "Somehow, I get the feeling even if I didn't get permission, that wouldn't stop the guy from just marching in. He doesn't seem like the type who would take no for an answer."

He then turned towards the remaining villagers. Many of them had nowhere else to go or had lost loved ones in the Flame Dragon's attack. Thus, the majority were children and elderly, along with Rory and Tuka. Letting out a sigh, Itami put his hands on his hips as he walked up to them. With a smile, he put two fingers in the air. "Right then, you leave it to us!"

His words seemed to improve the mood among the refugees, as they had smiles on their faces, with Rory giggling. The Doom Slayer just ignored it, standing a safe distance from the others as he gazed at the night sky.

**(Unknown Location)**

They were the gods of this world, what the JSDF called the 'Special Regions'. Worshipped by mortals and their will enforced by their apostles, nothing escaped their eyes. They had known that Hardy, Goddess of the Underworld, opened the Gate on Alnus Hill, followed by the Empire's armies marching through it. The gods also watched as the Imperial forces fled, with the 'Men in Green' coming through the gate afterwards. Whatever would come next, the gods knew that this would be an interesting, and dangerous time for their world. However, none of them were prepared when the newcomer appeared. Not from the gate but falling from the sky, where no mortal had ever been before, unless they were capable of flight.

They watched as their large armored being walked on their planet, guided by one of La's worshippers. Try as they might the gods couldn't get anything off this person. He radiated an aura that was divine, much like their own, and yet demonic at the same time. Unlike the men in green, this figure was a complete enigma to the gods, something that had never happened before, which made them feel troubled. The figure definitely got their attention when he single-handily slew the Flame Dragon, a creature that could even give an Apostle a challenge. Some of the gods had different thoughts: Emroy, God of Darkness and War was, like his Apostle, excited to see what kind of warrior this man was. Zufmuut, God of Light and Order, feared that this arrival would bring change that would threaten the balance of their world. Duncan, God of Blacksmithing, was more interested in the armor the large man wore and the weapons he wielded, curious as to their origins. The twin deities of Knowledge and Learning, Elange and Ral, felt foreign magic coming from this stranger, and wanted to see if they could learn more about it.

However, the one among them who stood out the most was Palapon, God of Revenge. As per his title, Palapon ruled over feelings such as hatred, grudge, vengeance and retribution. During his long life since his ascension, Palapon had never felt such thirst revenge until he laid eyes on the green armored man. Despite his tranquil and apathetic appearance, Palapon could feel the hatred rolling off the man in waves. Vengeance practically covered this stranger, so much that one could say he was born of it, reveled in it even. Nay, it was more accurate to say that this man was vengeance and hatred incarnate. Palapon decided to keep a close eye on this 'Doom Slayer'.

**(Next Day)**

Morning had come soon, and Third Recon and their charges were preparing to leave. Since many villagers had left on their own carriages, the only one left was Cato and Lelei's. And since Tuka had woken up, the refugees rode in the three JSDF vehicles. Doom Slayer would've continued walking on foot but Itami had asked that he ride in one of the cars. VEGA had backed that up by saying, **[The sentries at their base might feel threaten by your presence and would most likely not allow you entry. Riding inside one of vehicles will allow us to enter and avoid such problems]**

Itami let out a sigh of relief when the Slayer agreed with VEGA's logic. Unfortunately, the only vehicle with room for him was the truck, the same one that Rory was in, along with Tuka and Lelei. With an annoyed sigh, the Slayer got in, the Praetor Suit's weight causing the truck to shift, startling Kurata and Itami. The Slayer made sure to sit beside Lelei, across from Rory. Said Apostle pouted while Tuka looked at the Slayer curiously. Once everyone was aboard, the convoy took off.

The trip was uneventful, except for a moment when Rory tried to start a conversation with the Doom Slayer, only to receive silence. VEGA had wanted to question Rory, but reading the mood, the AI remained silent as well. Rory eventually gave up for now and the trip became quiet again. Tuka would shift between looking at the Slayer and then the road if she thought the armored man saw her looking, though it was hard to tell with the visor hiding his face.

Eventually, the scenery began to change as the hills and fields were replaced by destroyed terrain. Craters pockmarked the brown landscape as the trucks began to make their way through down a long stretch of road.

**[It appears that this Empire had attempted to retake the hill several times from the JSDF. Predictably, their primitive weapons and armor were no match for the JSDF firepower and were slaughtered]** VEGA commented through the Praetor Suit's private channel.

The convoy continued down the road and eventually the Slayer began to see a massive fortress appear over the horizon. Large walls surrounded its interior on all sides, and from just at a glance, the Slayer and VEGA could tell the fortress was in the shape of a star. Eventually, the trucks approached a massive steel gate. As it swung open two gate guards stood duty and waved the trucks in. The convoy entered the massive complex and soon stopped in front of a large two-story rectangular building. One by one they opened up and the occupants began to emerge. All was well until the Slayer got out, the truck letting out a groan, as if relieved to be rid of the burden. His size alone, with the addition of his armor, was enough to make the Doom Slayer stand out from the locals, and immediately caught the attention of every nearby JSDF personnel. A few even reached for their weapons, but the Doom Slayer just stood there. He did not really consider them a threat.

Itami, who could feel the tension, waved them off. "It's okay! He's with us! It's a long story!"

At this remark some of them merely shook their heads and went about their days, while others continued staring at the strange heavily armored man all the while. Itami let out a sigh before looking at the Slayer. "Do you think you could, uh, be less intimidating? Fantasy characters are one thing, but you guys…are something else."

The Slayer growled at Itami's request, whereas VEGA translated his thoughts. **[Unfortunately, that is impossible. The Doom Slayer and I are in unknown territory. Though the current forces here are no match for him, he prefers to remain on guard]**

"Right…" Itami said before looking at an older soldier. "Sergeant Major Kuwahara, can you go ahead and help take care of the refugees? I have some business with Slayer-san."

"Got it Lieutenant." The soldier replied before leading the refugees with the rest of the team.

Itami then lead Doom and VEGA towards the general. As they walked, the Slayer got more looks from nearby personnel, all pausing from their work. Eventually, they reached a large reception building, before they both entered the double doors, Itami turned to face.

"Um, could you wait here for a moment? I need to explain this all to my superiors first." He said nervously.

Unfortunately, that was impossible. With a growl the Slayer kicked open the doors, nearly knocking them off their hinges. Doing so attracted the head of every JSDF soldier present turn their gaze upon him. Meanwhile at the center of the room, Itami watched as his superior officer, Yanagida, froze behind his desk. His normally calm and collected face twisting into one of surprise as his glasses almost fell off.

"W-who are you?" He managed to stutter out.

**[Greetings, I am VEGA. To avoid any confusion, please know that I am not the man inside of this suit, I am merely an Artificial Intelligence that speaks for him. He is known as the 'Doom Slayer']** VEGA announced. **[We had arrived too this world from an inter-dimensional portal device, where we met with Lieutenant Yoji Itami of Third Recon. In return for assisting him and his team in escorting refugees fleeing from the Flame Dragon, we would be allowed to meet with this base's highest command. I recommend following this deal as the Doom Slayer is not known to take no for an answer]**

To emphasis his words, the Slayer let out a threatening growl that unnerved some of the people present. Yanagida slowly turned to face Itami, his anger, and shock clear for all to see. Itami was just standing there, figuratively sweating bullets. Yanagida then looked at the Slayer. "VEGA was it? I-if you and the Slayer could just follow me, I will take you to our commander."

The Slayer nodded before following the Lieutenant. Leaving behind him was a distraught Itami and several confused soldiers. The rest of the walk was silent as Yanagida was leading the Slayer to the General's office. As they moved through the hallway, the Slayer was met with surprised and shocked looks on peoples' faces, which he ignored. They eventually reached the last door at the end of the hallway. Yanagida looked at the Slayer.

"This is Lieutenant General Hazama's office. He's currently the commander of all military operations here in the Special Region. He can help sort out this situation." The lieutenant said.

**[Very well, let us proceed]** VEGA said.

Yanagida nodded. Then he opened the door and beckoned the Doom Slayer inside. At the center of the office was a man with a thick brown mustache and regulation haircut sitting behind a wooden desk. He appeared to be around the same age as Kuwahara. He was looking at some papers when the pair stepped in. Looking up, rather than jumping up in shock, his eyes widened slightly before letting out a heavy sigh and placing his papers down.

Yanagida stood at attention and spoke. "Sir, this is the Doom Slayer…and his AI VEGA. They're the ones who Itami brought over. They wish to speak with you regarding a deal they made with the Lieutenant."

Hazama nodded and stood up. "Ah yes, the 'space man'. I am Lieutenant General Hazama, commander of the JSDF forces here in the Special Region. It is a pleasure to meet you, Slayer-san, VEGA-san." Hazama greeted as he held out a hand. When the Slayer did not take it, the General tilted his head.

**[Apologies, Lieutenant General. The Doom Slayer is not one for formalities. Personally, I would wish to move on to the topic at hand]** Explained VEGA at the Slayer's lack of manners.

Hazama gave a light cough. "Of course. Lieutenant Yanagida, if you could please leave us."

The Lieutenant seemed unsure to follow that order, glancing nervously at the Slayer. But a look from the General made Yanagida resign and leave. Once the door was closed, the General sat back down, while the Doom Slayer remained standing. Hazama started the conversation. "Now, while I got a basic rundown from the report, I would like if I could hear a more detail account from you Slayer-san…or is it VEGA-san who will be speaking."

**[We've come to an agreement that I would speak for us]** VEGA said, earning a nod from the Slayer. **[To begin with, I was created in the 22****nd**** century by the mega-corporation Union Aerospace Corporation, or UAC for short, to serve as the Artificial Intelligence of their Mars Facility. The Doom Slayer, however, comes from an ancient, yet advanced civilization that has been long since destroyed. The Slayer has been on a one-man crusade against the force responsible for its destruction]**

Hazama frowned. "You know, I would be more surprised by hearing this, not believing it to be precise. However, given as to where I am right now, I find your story believable." The General said, showing a flexible mindset. "May I ask how you ended up here?"

**[The force that the Doom Slayer had been combating for eons ended up on Mars and wiped out all staff of the UAC facility saved for myself and the head of the corporation. The Slayer was used to push back the Thrall of the Nameless Ancient, whereas myself was put through self-termination to close the portal that the invaders had come through, but the Slayer preserved my systems into a localized back-up. Once his mission to stop the invasion was complete, the Slayer and I were forced into an Argent-powered Einstein-Rosen bridge, which is how we ended up on this world]** VEGA answered.

"I'm assuming that you weren't sent here on purpose." Hazama guessed.

**[That is a correct assumption. Our arrival was unintentional]** VEGA replied.

Hazama nodded. "Well, unintentional or not, you and the Slayer saved a lot of lives, including some of my soldiers. I am deeply thankful for that. However, you plan to return to where you came from."

**[Correct. The Slayer wishes to return and ensure all things are in order. Unfortunately, we currently have no means of returning to said location. That is where our interest with you, or rather, this Gate, come in]** VEGA said. When the General made no noise, the AI continued. **[From what I've gathered, it is a Dimensional Portal, like the method that sent us here. I suspect that the Gate's influence is what effected our own interdimensional travel, thus could be used to help us to return to Mars. That said, I wish to study it in order to understand its composition. This would also benefit you as I will provide data on what I learn to you and your government in the event the gate becomes harmful. In return, the Doom Slayer and I will assist you in military operations but retain free reign of our own movements and actions. Nor will we follow orders by your government…or the relinquish of the Slayer's weapons and armor]** VEGA quickly added the last part when he noticed Hazama look at the Praetor Suit curiously.

Hazama did his best to hide his disappointment, but not enough. Letting out a sigh, the General spoke, "Well, I admit that having more information on the gate would be a good weight off my back. Plus, after hearing how you took care of that dragon, I would feel a lot better knowing someone like you was out there protecting my men. To ease tension, I'll have to ask you to be escorted by someone whenever entering one of the more important parts of our base. Plus, I'll need to let my superiors know about this. Other than that, I believe that your terms are acceptable." Hazama said.

**[Thank you General. May I also recommend that a private quarter for the Doom Slayer would be appreciated]** VEGA requested.

"Very well, I'll speak to the construction workers." Hazama said as he raised his hand again. This time, the Slayer took it, careful not to crush the General's hand. "Welcome to Fort Alnus, Doom Slayer."

**(Sometime Later)**

Time had pass after the meeting with Hazama. Currently, the Doom Slayer was near the Gate, which was protected by a solid dome with tanks, vehicles and guns guarding it. He wasn't really doing anything, but his helmet's HUD was scanning the structure for VEGA to analysis its components. Behind him was Shino Kuribayashi. When it had been announced that the Doom Slayer would be staying on the base and would need an escort to check out the Gate, Shino jumped at the chance. After seeing how the Slayer easily decimated the Flame Dragon, the battle maniac sergeant wanted to try and learn more about the newcomer. Besides, anything was better than hearing the Lieutenant and Kurata talk about their stupid anime porn.

As she walked behind him, Shino learned that the Slayer was not really a talkative person and was even indifferent to what was around him unless it was of interest towards him. He didn't seem to care about the other JSDF personnel around him, looking at the Slayer with curiosity. A few were even taking pictures with their cameras or phones. The only one who did all the speaking was VEGA, who could multitask, which allowed Shino to ask some questions.

"Where does he keep those weapons that he was using to fight the Dragon?"

**[The Praetor Suit has a dimensional storage device that can hold inanimate objects, whether organic or inorganic]**

"How many can he hold?"

**[Presently he carries ten weapons, excluding grenades, but it is possible he can store more]**

"How does he fight?"

**[While the Doom Slayer is highly skilled with firearms, his preferred method is close combat. There he focuses on delivering brutal, but efficient strikes that will best kill the target]**

These were some of Shino's questions. As mentioned before, Shino was the type of girl who would be called a tomboy, interested in things related to combat and violence. She had only caught a brief glance at some of the Slayer's weapons during the battle with the Flame Dragon and the sergeant had to resist the urge to ask to hold them. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the Doom Slayer.

A few minutes later, VEGA had finished his scans of the Gate and the three left the dome. As they left, one of the tanks turned to look at the Slayer, its barrel pointed directly at the armored man. This was something obvious, as even with the General's words, there were still some people who were on guard around the Doom Slayer. The tank crew were trying to intimidate the Slayer, warning him not to try anything. Unfortunately, the Slayer was not the least bit scared. Instead what he did was grab the tip of the barrel and…

SKREEE!

With just one hand, the Slayer easily bent the barrel upwards, before returning it to its previous position. If one could see the crew, then they would see their faces were one of shock at how this man bent the metal of a tank barrel with a single hand, no struggle whatsoever. The same thought was running through all the other onlookers except for Kuribayashi, whose face was one of awe.

**[Oh look, Slayer. I believe there is a target practice field to our left]** VEGA said, not the least bit bothered by what happened.

The Slayer nodded, making a turn towards said place, an eager Sergeant trailing behind him. They were halfway towards the field when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Sir Slayer! It appears fate has brought us together again!" Rory exclaimed as she approached the Slayer. Behind her were Tuka and Lelei. Tuka had discarded her torn Elf clothes and was now in a civilian's attire.

The Slayer gave no indication to her words. Shino decided to greet them. "Hey you three, all done?" She asked.

Lelei nodded. "Yes, your people have been accommodating us. They've already begun constructing houses for us. It is quite fascinating to see so many new things."

**[Indeed, creating simple buildings were easy for the humans of Earth in the 21****st**** Century. Though they still pale in comparison to the 22****nd**** Century]** VEGA commented. **[I suspect that they will be done relatively soon]**

Lelei hummed, hearing VEGA's words. "Where are you heading now?"

**[I've finished my analysis of the Gate and am already preparing to document my findings. Currently, the Slayer appears to be interested in trying out the JSDF's firing range. May I inquire what you three are doing?]** VEGA asked.

"We're going to harvest some wyvern scales from the dead ones lying outside the fortress. The Jays Es Dee Ef have allowed us to go out there. Perhaps you wish to join us as our escort? I'm sure I can find a way to _pay_ you." Rory said, putting emphasis on the word 'pay' while licking her lips seductively.

Tuka and Shino, understanding her hidden message, blushed a little while Lelei looked on impassive. The Slayer showed no signs of being affected by her attempts of seduction. Instead VEGA asked, **[These scales? For what purpose do they serve in harvesting them?]**

Rory pouted that her attempt failed. Meanwhile Lelei answered. "Wyvern scales fetch a high price, VEGA. Given our current situation, we wish to find a means to support ourselves."

**[I see]** VEGA said before entering a private channel to speak with the Doom Slayer. After a minute the Slayer turned around to face a large clearing near the group. Without making a word, the corpse of the Flame Dragon appeared in said spot. Its impact caused a small mess of dust to kick up, startling everyone nearby.

The Doom Slayer turned to look back at the girls, who all sported shocked looks. **[I trust that the scales of such a beast would fetch a higher price in the market than wyverns would]**

"W-what? H-how?" Shino stuttered, trying to comprehend.

Lelei, who had snapped out of her stupor, answered that. "VEGA said that the Slayer's armor, the Praetor Suit, could store organic objects so long as they were not living." She looked at the Hell Walker. "I had wondered what happened to its corpse, was it because of you?"

**[The idea was mine. I was curious in studying the creature's body to see if it could have been of any value. Unfortunately, I found none, so perhaps it will be more beneficial to give it to you and the refugees]** VEGA explained.

"Yes, this will be very beneficial." Lelei said as she shifted her attention from the Flame Dragon corpse to the Doom Slayer. Wyvern scales were very valuable in the market, so the scales of the fearsome Flame Dragon could make someone as a rich as a lord!

Satisfied, the Slayer resumed his trek to the shooting range, his escort following him, with Rory also following too. Eventually Lelei and Tuka also followed out of curiosity, leaving it to a just arriving Itami to sort out the giant corpse in the middle of the base.

There were a few people already at the range, practicing their aim. But they all stopped when the Slayer appeared. Ignoring the looks and made his way to the row of stacked rifles. He took a Howa Type 89 and 64, and an M4 Carbine, the Slayer then approached the closes stand. Holding the 64 to his hip, the Slayer opened fire. Each round hit its target dead on, no mistakes. He did the same with the Type 89 and the Carbine.

**[The 21****st**** Century firearms are indeed impressive. However, they are not as formidable as your current arsenal and would probably not amount to much in future incursions with the demons]** VEGA noted.

The Slayer nodded in agreement before putting the weapons down and then taking out the Heavy Assault Rifle. Using its Scope Mod, the Slayer took aime. Each .50 caliber FMJ round found its target, piercing through each target through the head with ease, followed by piercing them through the middle of the chest. If he was to use the Scope Mod, then the devastator rounds would probably destroy them. Not paying attention the gawking looks on the JSDF personnel, or the one of awe from Shino, the Slayer nodded in satisfaction and put away the weapon. This little detour done the Slayer resumed his walk around the base.

**(Later)**

Time had passed and the sun was already beginning to set. The Slayer was standing near the housing that the refugees were temporary staying at until the tenant buildings were done. He did not mind as sleep was something he no longer required. Rather, he would most likely remain on guard next to where Lelei and Cato were sleeping. VEGA was still working to repair the tether system that Hayden had uploaded to the Praetor Suit. But even if it was fixed, without proper coordinates, they would most likely be jumping at random rather than heading straight back to Mars, especially with the Gate's energies disrupting it. VEGA believed that once he gains a better understanding of the Gate, he the tether system can be used properly. In the meantime, they would have to watch over the two mages so they could bring the Slayer to Rondel.

**[My present concern is the Japanese Government. No doubt the General will inform his government about this. We must assume that they may try to get some hold over us, despite our warning. In order to gain access to our weapons and technology. We will have to be careful]** VEGA warned.

The Slayer merely shrugged his shoulders. He was never one to care for politics and would leave that bothersome stuff to VEGA. Even if they did try something, then those fools would be walking into their own grave. He had no time to deal with idiots who thought that they could get away with anything because of their positions.

"Oh, there you are." A familiar voice said.

Turning around, Doom watched as Itami approached him. The Lieutenant was in more casual military attire, not wearing his gear or hat. "We've been looking for you. Dinner is going to start soon, and we have food ready for everyone at the dining area." Itami said.

**[Your concern is noted, Lieutenant, however, unnecessary. The Slayer requires neither food, water nor sleep. We shall be fine watching the perimeter]** VEGA said.

Itami blinked, not realizing that. "Oh, well um…" An awkward feeling began to fill the air as the Lieutenant tried to find something to say. "Well, would you like to come anyway? It would be good to have company."

The Slayer shook his head at the offer. **[The offer is appreciated, but we shall remain here on watch]** VEGA said.

"Ah…well, okay then." Itami said quietly before walking back to the dining area. The Slayer knew very well that Itami was either trying to get him to open up or learn more about him to tell his leaders. To be honest, either were annoying and Doom truthfully found the Lieutenant a pest. He was to laid back and did not take his job seriously. It confused Doom as to how someone like him became a Lieutenant, let alone why he wasn't discharged yet. Well, he wouldn't be the Slayer's problem for long.

**(Several Miles from Alnus)**

Numerous fires could be seen around the large campsite. In the campsite were men were making jeering, cheering, laughing, yelling, eating and drinking. They were wearing armor and had weapons and shields beside them. None of them had symbols to designate where they came from or what kingdom they served. And of course, they wouldn't, these men were bandits and marauders. Though that wasn't originally the case.

A few weeks before the Slayer arrived in this world, the Empire had sent missives to their vassal kingdoms, to gather together and repel the JSDF stationed on Alnus Hill. Needless to say, it was a massacre, it took only three tries and the combined army of the kingdoms was annihilated. Many of the survivors went home while others deserted and ran off, taking the life of banditry. Thus, a large number of the men at the campsite were former soldiers, abandoning their honor and kingdoms to survive, while others were bandits who joined under the belief in strength with numbers. Of course, many of them had been driven mad by the horrors they witnessed at Alnus Hill. These men were united to raid and kill all in their path, take revenge on the Empire that sent them to die, and find the death they desired and was denied to them on Alnus.

"My brothers!" The bandit leader shouted, a mug of ale in his hand. Somehow his voice managed to reach everyone in the camp as all eyes were on him. "We have looted and slaughtered much in Emroy's name! But we are not done! Tomorrow we make our way to Italica! With so few defenders, the city will surely fall to our might! And from there, we will truly have our revenge, and the death that was denied from us on Alnus Hill!" A mad glint could be seen in his eyes as he raised his mug into the air. "For vengeance!"

The rest of the bandit army roared in response, raised mugs, pieces of food, fists and weapons into the air. However, none of them noticed the lone bandit far from the campfires. Huddled in the darkness, the man laughed in a craze manner, even crazier than his other comrades. Quietly, he rolled up his shirt, to reveal several demonic tattoos drawn on his chest. The light from the fire gave them an angry red glow, as if sensing the coming bloodshed.

**And done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And regarding the latest gameplay from Doom Eternal, I'm going to try and adjust my Doom stories based on the revelations. In the meantime, leave a review.**


End file.
